Leo's Regrets
by aggronlv45
Summary: Short story about Leo's saddest moment. Didn't ACTUALLY happen in the books... yet. But who knows what the future holds for our little heroes...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wrote this for a... friend. She told me to write one about the Percy Jackson series, so I chose my favorite character. It's quite a bit depressing, you've been warned.

* * *

***Sigh* **Leo sat on my tree stump, lighting the marshmellow in his hand on fire. He watched the fire, as it engulfed the white, fluffy treat. Slowly, it turned from white, to black. Then the fire went out.

He was in the middle of a forest, after what happened to... to...

He still remembered how it happened. It was a month ago, yet it felt like it just happened. They'd been fighting some cyclops in a cave. He was hurling a makshift small bomb, when he heard Hazel yell at him. Time seemed to slow down, as he remembered the rush of colors as his head turned back. A loud rumble. A large shadow appeared over his head. He looked up to see a giant rock hurtling towards him from above.

Again, her voice. Feet, slapping the ground. He remembered trying to move, but knowing he wouldn't make it. Suddenly, a force knocked him to the side. As he fell backwards, he caught a glimpse of brown hair. The last he saw of her was her golden eyes, staring at him as the boulder fell onto her.

She was gone in a crunch. Leo almost puked from the memory. The rest was hazy. Escaping the cave-in. He remembered being dragged back as he screamed her name. And panic. Disbelief.

Noone blamed him. She died saving him. Leo knew it was his fault. It had been his bomb that set off the cave-in. But nobody blamed him. Except Frank. He hated Leo already. Afterwards, he shoved him, and yelled.

'Are you satisfied?' He had yelled. Leo hadn't even looked up at him. He thought he had been punched. Everyone else seperated them. He remember people yelling 'It wasn't his fault!' but he didn't defend himself.

The next day was a blur of tears. Halfway through the day, Leo made a small sack containing some food, a few gears, and her picture. He left the group that day. No monsters bothered him. Even monsters avoid grief that strong.

Leo knew that, someday, he would find his old friends. Maybe he'd even move on and return somewhat to his old self. But he would never find someone else. He felt he owed at least that to Hazel. He would wait until he made it to Hades, and hope he was found good enough to go to Elysium, so he would find her. Maybe then he would finally be happy...


	2. CONTINUED!

AN: I was horribly disappointed with this story. It had no substance. So I changed that.

* * *

Leo stood up.

"Enough!" He yelled out into the forest, more to himself than the wildlife around him. "It's time I paid Mr. Hades a visit."

He packed up his stuff quickly, leaving a few less important things behind. He started walking at a brisk pace towards the nearest source of water he could find, tinkering along the way with a few pipes and bolts.

By the time he reached a nearby pond, he had made a fully formed sprinkler. He placed it in the shallowest part of the pond he could find, and turned it on. Mist flew into the air. Leo dug around in his pocket.

"Comeon, comeon, I know I have one in here somewh- There it is!" He pulled out a small golden coin, and quickly flicked it into the mist. "Nico."

A grainy image appeared in the mist.

"Hello, - this?" A voice cut in and out.

"One second." Leo mutterred. He bent down, and twisted a few different bolts, stood up, and kicked the machine. The spray became thicker and steadier. "There we go."

There stood the pale teen's face, looking through the image with mild surprise.

"Hello, Leo. Why are you calling me?"

"You know why." Leo said, his face darkening.

Nico let out a sigh. "If I can't do it for... Well let's just say I certainly cannot help you bring Hazel back to life!"

"You OWE me!" Leo said, growing angry. "I saved YOUR ass! And so did Hazel! Time to return the favor!"

Nico paused, then sighed again. "I can take you to the underworld, that's it!"

"That'll have to be good enough."

* * *

AN: This started as a one-shot I did because I was sad. Now I want this story to actually be one I can be proud of. There'll probably be another two chapters after this.


End file.
